The POV of Yb ot
The POV of Yb_ot was a book written by Tohbeh during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. It recounted his experiences during the Third Era with a particular focus on the struggles of The Coast, Justice League, Fabled, and eventually Unity against the dreaded Dragonslayers during the Northham Wars. The book was written to assist Tox and the Dragonhollow Historical Society with the Dragonomicon encyclopedia. =Availability= ---- Dragonhollow Historical Society *Memory =Content= ---- Just another perspective. If it's a tale of glory and adventure you're looking for, then this isn't something for you. Just the fragmented memories which brought both sorrow and rage from my being. This was the story of the world- this is the journal of Yb_ot. Entry #1—Arrival "Just another server... UHC huh? Seems interesting."- The fateful day, which it all began. Oh, how naive was I as it was that decision that cemented my arrival to a community known as Dragonhollow. A barren wasteland is what welcomed me upon entering a server with little to be said about the rules and guidelines. However, my presence passed through as I was considered to be a nobody in what appeared to be the middle of a war. Attacks both verbal and physical were thrown by both sides, however, I kept to myself until I met E1ite_Cr4ter. It started as a trade between supplies, but turned into something more. I recall, that the_wizard_joker had been ruthlessly hunting the Dat_Spud as combat logging was still an issue. In return for some farming materials, I parted with my best tools and weapons which I had fished up literally in the barren waters of the wasteland. The fighting continued to go on, but I paid little attention to it until I became target to an angry new player and Dat_Spud. I refused to shelter this new player for he had died on numerous occasions and even attempted to kill me upon stumbling across my base. It was then, that Dat_Spud was given the location of my base and I became prey to the Dragonslayers. With what little time I had before their assault, I was invited by E1ite_Cr4ter to live with his group. And so it began, I had found refuge in a fugitive camp home to around 7 other players. It was a start to something. I became rather fond of the group as they stood out as a group which agreed to not fight each other on a server where resources were scarce. The group was scattered about as everyone was from a different time zone, but from the small bit of group I saw, I was happy to be apart of it. However, it didn’t last for long as it was the second day of my arrival when the world began to crumble. Entry #2—Onslaught The day began as any other would, the gang would pop in here and there just to see how the newbie was doing. Wanting to provide some form of use to the group, we worked together to make the Death games and had some fun just brawled for fun. Oh, the irony in that name, Death Games as it was on that same day we were attacked by the Dragonslayers. To my surprise, I was the first to spot them in our camp. They were well armoured and had murder in their eyes. “They’re here!!!” is what I remembered I called out. However, the group remained distorted for some time as they didn’t know who exactly was here. I scrambled to gain my bearings, I took the Sword of Justice from the Death Games chest and rode my horse into battle as I was greeted by 5 diamond clad adventurers. I swung in a reckless furry, time seemed to eternal as I saw the world slowly unfold itself. I was then shot of my steed by another Dragonslayer. Now, aware of the danger within the area, the group began to prepare for battle, but we were uncoordinated and not geared enough to take on the Dragonslayers as they were. They killed us repeatedly over and over. The land was pillaged of all life, what was once a camp of travelers, became the site of the first battleground. To this day, the location remains a scar upon the world, the nether uprooted itself upon the land and so began our quest for a new home and plot for vengeance. Entry #3—Meeting The world never seemed so big, we traveled the lands in hopes of finding a place to settle down and call home. However, it appeared that the Dragonslayers knew exactly where we were every time we found a place that was half decent. We had then decided that our group had a traitor and we ended up testing each other’s loyalty to one another. This was the first time which we talked to each other with our voices. Being the new guy to the fray, I was quite nervous, but at the same time excited for battle. I was always afraid of doing things on my own that I kept asking Ozven for reassurance. This eventually lead to departure from the group as he found me annoying to put up with. However, nonetheless, we established base in a castle a fair distance away from spawn. The attacks ceased for a while until we reconnected with E1ite_Cr4ter. He was rather boastful whenever alone with the Dragonslayers which lead to their attacks being so frequent. But now the war of nutrition really began to take shape as another tribe similar to ours had been attacked by the Dragonslayers. It had been made known that not only were the Dragonslayers well equipped with gear, but also God Apples. Through a mutual enemy, we united with the neighboring tribe in an attempt to revolt. We shared resources with each other and became quite fond of each other. And thus, began the grind to obtain the fruit which would bear a chance of rebellion and hope to the server, but at the cost of many comrades: the_wizard_joker, Klutzmatcher, Matto_San, and Smitten. Entry #4—Encounters Personally, I did not engage in any of the fights that were ensuing as I kept falling victim to sneak attacks made by the Dragonslayers by some dastardly means. However, in an earlier to attempt to overthrow the menace, we sunk to their level and invaded their fortress in an attempt to ambush the enemy. The enemy line proved more dangerous to us all. The amount of entities in the region made it nearly impossible to even turn, let alone fight. And so with a battalion of 4, we waiting stealthily in the shadows, waiting for a sign of life. However, the battle never came. We grew ever more vengeful as our numbers began to plan to destroy the band from the inside. This was more effective than we had hoped. After getting chummy with the enemy, E1ite_Cr4ter engaged Dat_Spud in a “friendly” bout where he was then ambushed by Ozven and myself. Plenty of information was gained from this venture both geographical and psychological as it seemed that the Dragonslayers appeared to lack a sort of common sense. We fell back and began to construct our own farm for the God Apples. Entry #5—The Spoils of War It was a tedious job, nonetheless, through sheer perseverance and dedication our two bands had made gold farms to counter the Dragonslayers. We grew more friendly with each other as we continued to discuss tactics of the battle we envisioned and the satisfaction when we could retaliate. However, the power which we were attaining had gotten into the mind of a fellow comrade. ReapsMC became overzealous in his own abilities and a civil war broke out among ourselves. Reaps then left on his own accord after dying by the hands of both roloski2 and MTLKILLER. Another dip within our numbers and supplies, but nonetheless we carried on until the day of confrontation arrived. Entry #6—Resonance Restored Now, I was not one for battles as there was a lot of scrimmage in between these events. We had our highs and lows as it was a back and forth battle with both verbal and territorial harassment. Morality was something remained a key factor in the war as several comrades left or considered leaving the cause in hopes of avoiding conflict. It was hard to part with them, but nonetheless, after seeing the Dragonslayer’s presence at spawn, we had assembled our best fighters and gear to confront them. The numbers proved quite intimidating as both spectators and a large amount of fighters had made an appearance to see if this would be the beginning of the end for the Dragonslayers. It was a short battle, nonetheless, excitement in the air, people restless to see the outcome of this fight. The brawl ended with our victory giving hope to the civilians of Dragonhollow that the Dragonslayers could not oppress them any longer. It didn’t end there, we kept defeating them in every encounter since that fight and after gaining such momentum we grew rather cocky and put our interests elsewhere in a modded version of Minecraft. As we made less of a presence on the server, slowly the Dragonslayers plotted and grinded again to retaliate. A pitfall trap was dug and we had fallen carelessly into it. They had struck back and we returned again to promote justice once more. And then it came, as quoted from peanut_3334, “Acey got fed up of their shit and disrespect for the server authority”. Thus, it all came to end. The spoils of war were never collected as it was announced to be a reminder to those who challenge the authority of Acey. Peace was restored to the land, however with no longer an enemy to fight, many had lost interest in the server and began to move on to other interests. Nonetheless, the bonds that were forged in that period of grief, joy, and sorrow remained. Thus, a community was forged from the seasoned veterans of war and the land of Northham was at peace until the arrival of the Exploration Update and WingedT, but that’s another story for another time. Respect thy veteran and owner and thou shall be bestowed the wisdom that will change the world for better or worse. Category:Books